Bed Snuggles
by curioussciencetistkae
Summary: Just some Bees snuggling in bed


Yang opens her lilac eyes. The first thing she sees upon awakening is the face of her sleeping partner. The black haired faunus has one of her arms draped across Yang's body, holding her close. The covers rise and fall with the slow, steady breaths of Blake. Her black bow on top of her head twitch from the cat ears underneath them, moving around from whatever dream Blake is having.

A smile breaks across Yang's face. She loves when she wakes up before Blake. She can stay in her partner's arms, watching her sleep all day if she wanted too. She reaches her hand up to Blake's head, and starts to scratch Blake's ear. Yang found out a long time that not only does Blake like it when she scratches someone cat ears, but the same goes for her human ears as well.

Blake starts to purr, only causing the smile on blonde's face to grow. Shifting slightly in the bed, Blake's amber eyes flutter open. Yang places a kiss on her partner's nose.

"Good morning Blake. Sorry if I woke you." Yang says. She continues to scratch Blake's ear. Blake's purring has stopped, and has been replaced by a humming.

"No, you didn't." Blake sighs "I was already sort of wake. I just was keeping my eyes closed."

"Yeah, right. You were _so_ asleep."

Blake just rolls her eyes. Yang slides her hand away from Blake's ear, and places it on Blake's cheek. She gives Blake a quick kiss on her lips

"You know you are really cute when you sleep." Yang says, caressing Blake's cheek.

"You've told me that before…a lot actually." Blake states.

"Is that I bad thing that I find you sleeping cute?"

"No."

"Good."

Blake nuzzles her head under Yang's chin. She takes a deep breath. She can still smell the lavender soap on Yang's body that she had used the night before. Blake's eyes start to droop close.

"Are you falling asleep on me?"

Blake mumbles something before opening her eyes. "You are nice and warm."

"And that is making you fall asleep on me?"

"It is."

"So it is true that cats like warm things. No wonder why you always love to cuddle."

Yang reaches her hand up over Blake's head, and starts to play around with the black bow. It twitches as Yang touches it. Blake groans as Yang plays with the bow. She shakes her head, trying to keep her partner's hand away. Yang keeps at it, chuckling slightly. With another groan, Blake takes her arm away from Yang's body, and grabs the wrist of the hand playing with the bow.

"Must you do that?" Blake says.

"You know that I love your cat ears. They are just _so _cute! Can I please take off your bow to scratch them?" Yang asks. She honestly loves Blake's cat ear. She always makes sure to ask Blake if she can take off her bow so that she can play with them. Even though they are away from the public's scathing eyes, Blake still does not like to show off her faunus heritage.

Blake thinks about for a few seconds. Finally, she nods in approval. Yang beams with joy when Blake nods. She carefully takes off the black bow. When it is removed, Blake's ears twitch with freedom. Yang waits for them to stop stretching out to start scratching them. Blake starts to purr again.

"Hmm…that feels good." Blake says.

"Doesn't it feel good when you actually let your ears breathe for once?" Yang inquires.

"Yes, it does."

"Then you should let them out more."

"Yang…"

"I know, I know. But, you don't have to show them off during school or when you are out in public. But at night, when you are in the dorm with us, maybe you can give the bow a break then. We all know and accept the fact. No one else would see you, but us. And when you are getting dressed in the morning, you can just put the bow right back on. What do you say to that?"

"I have to think about that."

"Do. I don't think it can be the most comfortable thing in the world to have your ear tied up day in and day out."

"Not really. I just…" Blake trails off. Yang slowly rubs the spot between Blake's ears.

"I know Blake." She says, kissing her on the forehead "I can only imagine what life was like for you."

"I don't want to talk about it. It is too early and I am too tired to talk about it."

"Okay."

Yang stops rubbing Blake's head. She wraps her arm around Blake's body, pulling her closer. She puts her chin on top of Blake's head, right between her ears. Like Blake before her, Yang's eyes are starting to droop.

"Are _you_ falling asleep on me now?" Blake asks.

"Maybe." Yang responses.

"Tch…and you were the one complaining before that I was falling asleep."

"Don't make me blow air at your ears."

"Do it, and I am going to mess up your hair."

"I'm not. Don't worry." Yang yawns, letting her eyes close shut "Today is Saturday, right?"

"Yes, today is Saturday. We have no classes. Why?"

"I'm all nice and comfy here. I don't want to get up. What about you?"

"Same. I just want to stay here as long as I can."

"Good, because I am not letting go of you anytime soon." Yang places her forehead on Blake's. Yang then places her hand on Blake's cheek. She starts to gently rub her thumb against her partner's cheek. Blake gives Yang a kiss before she closes her eyes. Yang closes her eyes as well, and the two partners fall back asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**Some bumblebee fluff for you all~**


End file.
